tsrmhocfandomcom-20200215-history
Saracen's Fez
Saracen's Fez (often known simply as Fez) is a former MHoC Speaker. He is a two-time leader of the Labour Party and Prime Minister, and has served in a number of cabinet and shadow cabinet roles, as well as as Deputy Speaker. Early career (February 2014 – October 2014) Saracen's Fez joined the Model House of Commons after stumbling across The Student Room in February 2014, making his first steps in the MHoC with a number of petitions, including most successfully on the topic of metrication, which he later realised in his first bill. Originally joining the Socialist Party, Fez became an MP in March. His early MHoC career was characterised by far-left views, including a controversial period as Defence Secretary. In May 2014, Fez took dual membership of the Socialists and Labour after having been surprised at quite how left wing both the Socialists and Labour were. Eventually, in October 2014, he made the full defection to the Labour Party. During his time in the Labour Party his views moved gradually to the centre, and was soon viewed as a Blairite. Chairship (October 2014 – November 2015) Following the resignation of Mechie as Chair of the Labour Party in September 2014, Fez decided to stand in the election to replace him and the following month, became the new Chair. During late 2014 and 2015, Fez served in a variety of Cabinet and Shadow Cabinet roles including Health Secretary, Home Secretary, Transport Secretary and Shadow Foreign Secretary. In the MHoC Awards for the 21st Parliament, Saracen's Fez jointly won the Speaker's Award for his efforts during the referendum on the European Union that had taken place in September 2015. Senior roles (November 2014 – May 2016) Following RayApparently's resignation and subsequent appointment as Speaker, Fez replaced him as both Leader of the Labour Party and Prime Minister. He served as Prime Minister until the end of the 22nd Parliamentary Term. Following Labour's decision not to attempt to form a governing coalition following the April 2016 general election, Fez became briefly Leader of the Opposition, before losing the Labour leadership to Quamquam123 in May. However, after the incumbent Speaker and long-term Labour colleague RayApparently was being defeated in a speakership confirmation motion, Fez decided to stand in the election to replace him. In his manifesto, he promised to introduce a continuously updated voting record, greater Speaker/Deputy collaboration, a recruitment thread in the UK Politics forum, and to ressurect the MHoC Twitter feed. His campaign slogan was '#FezWeCan'. In the first round of voting, Fez topped the table with 46.5% of the total votes. In the second round of voting, he retained his place at the top, getting 53.6% of the votes and beating Airmed to the position. Speakership and return to the Labour Party (May 2016 – July 2017) Saracen's Fez served as Speaker until January 2017, when he decided to resign. Much speculation built as to which party he would decide to join but he opted to return to the Labour Party. In February 2017, he was appointed Foreign Secretary. Whilst in this role, he released a statement of intent that laid out the government's plan regarding Brexit. Following the resignation of Quamquam123 as Chair of the Labour Party in March, Fez returned to the role when he was elected as his replacement. At the start of the 25th government, Fez was appointed Education Secretary. Leadership return (July 2017 – July 2018) The second resignation of RayApparently as Labour leader and Prime Minister allowed Saracen's Fez to return to those roles. He saw out the 25th parliament as Prime Minister, before failing to form a government in the 26th parliament. This meant a return to official Opposition. In January 2018 Fez was elected Deputy Speaker in a tight race with his former coalition partner Afcwimbledon2, following the resignation of party colleague cranbrook_aspie from the role. Second speakership (July 2018 – August 2019) After again failing to win both power in the June 2018 general election and re-election as Deputy Seaker in the confirmation ballot directly afterwards, and having announced his intention to quit as party leader in the autumn, Fez took the opportunity to stand for Speaker again when DayneD89 resigned in July 2018. Following a very tight runoff versus Tanqueray91, Fez was re-elected Speaker by a single vote. He remained Speaker for an entire year, troubled by very few scandals but regular issues with inactivity, before announcing his resignation in July 2019. Andrew97 was elected as his successor. Personal life Fez lives in rural Wales and studied languages at Cambridge University, something which at one point became a running joke in the House. As a result he regularly speaks on Welsh affairs within the MHoC, having taken a devolution-sceptic stance in his early years, before being won over to the other side and speaking in favour of further devolution and independence. Having been a member of Labour in real life since 2015, in May 2019 Fez defected to Plaid Cymru. Category:MHoC Category:Speaker Category:Socialist Party Category:Labour Party